


Wet and cold

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Seduction, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manning a mostly stationary ice-cream truck over the summer, how hard could it be? Well, very hard when a green eyed teen seems to have his eyes set on Jared. Things are made even worse when said teen sucks on the popsicles in ways that makes Jared think thoughts he should not be thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and cold

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from LiveJournal:  
>  _Pairing, rating & kinks_: J2 - NC-17 - underage, age difference (Jensen 15, Jared 23),

-¤-

Despite the coolers surrounding him and the fan in the corner, the inside of the van was sweltering and Jared wished he was anywhere but where he was in that moment. Before the summer had started he would have sworn that he liked kids but after weeks of serving ice cream all day long, he had very much started to reconsider that. In fact, he was pretty sure he hated kids, each and every one of them.

"...and apple. Or no, wait...orange. Or maybe vanilla. But that's a bit boring, how about the pear one?"

The girl in front of him had spent the last five minutes discussing with her brother what ice cream flavor she should chose, but she wasn't really the problem. No, the problem was her big brother who was leaning against a tree, in clear view of Jared.

"How about pineapple?" the boy suggested before once more wrapping his pink lips around the Big Stick Cherry Pineapple he had ordered for himself as soon as they had walked up to Jared's truck.

"No!" the girl protested, shaking her head and making her pigtails bounce. "Pineapple is disgusting but maybe I should go for a popsicle, just like you always do. Although you only..."

"Just choose, Mack," the boy interrupted with an eyeroll. "This side of New Year, please."

"It's only July," the girl said with a frown, clearly confused but the next moment she was once more focused on the list of ice creams.

Jared tried to focus on the girl and he knew he should be talking with her, suggesting things for her to try but as usual when the two came to his truck, all Jared could really see was the boy and he knew he shouldn't be looking. Driving the truck had seemed like a great idea for a summer job, something easy to do before he went back to college, but then he had never expected for his summer job to bring him face to face with the most gorgeous guy Jared had ever seen. And he really hadn't expected said guy to be fifteen, if even that old.

There was no doubt that Jared was going to hell, and he would go there with the image of sinful pink lips wrapped around a popsicle firmly locked in his mind.

It was far from the first time the boy and his sister had visited the ice cream truck and Jared wished they could come more seldom, but the best place to park the truck was obviously around the corner from their home considering how often the two showed up. Every two to three days the two of them came there and it was always the same thing, the older brother ordering the most phallic of popsicles imaginable while his sister took time to figure out what she truly wanted. And all the time the boy was devouring the popsicle, his eyes locked on Jared in a way that no fifteen year old should look at someone at least eight years older than him.

"You know what, I don't want anything," the girl suddenly said and that was unusual for her, making both Jared and the boy look at her.

"What?" the boy said, seemingly surprised as well. "But Mack..."

"I'll go meet up with Janey instead," Mack said with a shrug and the next moment she had rounded the corner of the truck and disappeared.

Jared swallowed thickly and looked around for other customers but with his luck, the park where he always stood with the truck was abandoned, heavy rain clouds gathering in the sky making most people stay indoors. Most people that wasn't pretty young boys with green eyes and a mouth that had starred in Jared's dreams for weeks.

Looking up, Jared saw those lips shiny pink from the half-melted popsicle but the boy's eyes were closed and he let out a low moan that went straight to Jared's dick. For weeks Jared had tried to tell himself that he was imagining it, that there was no way the kid was doing the things it felt like he was doing, but when green eyes blinked open Jared could see the undisguised lust in the boy's gaze.

"How much longer will you work, Jared?" the boy asked after letting the popsicle slide from his lips with a wet pop.

It took a few seconds of stunned silence before Jared remembered that the hated white and turquoise shirt he wore bore his name embroidered on the pocket but even so, it was the first time the kid had called him by name and Jared was suddenly aware that while he knew the girl's name, this green eyed master-tease was still nameless.

"Not long," Jared forced out. "I think it'll rain."

The boy looked up and in doing so he showed Jared a graceful expanse of neck and the hint of a collarbone that Jared longed to mark up, sucking at the pale skin until his claim was clear to everyone. Except for how he had no claim, and he never should have. Not on this _kid_ no matter how much he seemed to want it.

"I think you're right," the boy agreed. "Ain't that just too bad?"

He looked over at Jared again, pushing the popsicle back into his mouth and Jared had never been more glad for the counter that hid how hard he was from looking at the kid eating a damn popsicle.

"Yeah, it is," Jared nodded, shifting from one foot to the other and once more looking for more customers. "Bad for sales."

The boy's mouth sucked the last piece of popsicle from the stick, moaning around it and there was no denying the teasing when he slowly pulled the stick from his lips without taking his eyes off Jared and even though he knew he should, there was no way Jared was able to look away.

"I'm Jensen by the way," the boy said around the melting popsicle in his mouth.

It shouldn't be sexy, but the quick flash of half melted ice between plush lips had Jared's cock twitching, his jeans uncomfortably tight over his groin. To make things even worse, the boy turned around to dispose of the stick in the trash can a few feet away and Jared was sure no one had to lean forward like that just to throw some trash away, much less move with a sway to his hips as he turned back to Jared.

"You know, if you were wondering," Jensen said with a flash of a grin before he sauntered off, leaving Jared confused, hard and with a one-way-ticket to hell.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen looked at himself in the mirror with a big smile on his lips. He hadn't really bothered with his hair, not with the rain pouring down outside, it would kill any stylish hairdo in moments. However, it would also turn his white t-shirt see through, as if it left anything to the imagination as it was, considering that he had outgrown it a year earlier. There was no way that the hot guy driving the ice cream truck would be able to look at Jensen's face when all his clothing, including the jeans that made his ass look amazing, were begging to be looked at.

He knew he should feel bad about his plans, that maybe it wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done, going after a college guy, but Jensen _wanted_. He had never wanted anyone the way he wanted Jared and he was sure that today would be the day he finally got him.

"Jensen! We're leaving now," he heard his mother call out. "Money for pizza is on the counter and we'll be back tomorrow."

"Bye!" Jensen called out, going down to say goodbye would be a sure-fire way to get himself grounded for years if his mom saw the clothes.

A door slammed, soon followed by the thuds of car doors and Jensen moved to the window in time to see the car drive down the street and passing the corner where Jared's truck was parked. Even from the distance he thought he could see Mack wave at Jared as they went, it was perfect. Running down the stairs Jensen ignored grabbing a jacket, instead he made sure that his wallet was left on the table in the hallway before he grabbed the keys and removed the key from the keychain. Walking out he couldn't stop but shiver slightly, even in the summer a rain was still a rain and the air held some chill to it. Locking the door he looked around quickly before he knelt down and slid the key in under one of his mother's flower pots before sneaking around the corner of the house.

He pulled his lower lip in between his teeth, gnawing at it until he was sure it was red and slightly swollen and then he slowly made his way around the block until he approached the parked truck that stood under the same tree it always did. Hesitating for a moment Jensen looked down at himself, taking in the way the jeans stuck to his skin and the way his nipples had hardened from the chill, pushing against the clingy fabric of his t-shirt, if he was ever going to get what he wanted, today was the day.

The rain was coming down hard and Jensen was soaked through as he moved forward and knocked at the door at the back of the truck.

"What the..." he heard from inside and then quite a bit of shuffling and a bang before the door swung open and revealed Jared standing inside, looking down at Jensen.

"H-hey," Jensen said and he didn't really need to fake his teeth shattering. "C-can I c-come in?"

"I don't...I mean, yes. Of course. Fuck, you're soaked through, get in here right now."

Jensen's plan had seemed a lot better when he wasn't shivering with cold, while the rain hadn't been bad when he first stepped outside it was getting to him and the surprising warmth of the ice cream truck.

"What are you doing out in this weather? It's pouring down!" Jared said, his big hand tight around Jensen's wrist as he was pulled deeper into the narrow space inside.

"F-forgot my k-key," Jensen managed to get out. "And m-mom and d-dad are out. W-with M-Mack."

Jared stood silent, looking down at Jensen for a few long moments and Jensen though he could see the wheels turning in the man's head and despite small shivers Jensen knew an opportunity when he saw it. Without taking his eyes off Jared, he let his tongue snake out to lick raindrops from his lips and there was no denying the way Jared's gaze snapped down to lock on Jensen's mouth.

"You're locked out?" Jared said, voice sounding slightly strained.

"Yeah," Jensen nodded, happy to at least realize that his teeth had stopped shattering.

"Don't you have...friends you can go to?" Jared said, his hand still on Jensen's wet skin.

Chris lived just a block away so had Jensen truly lost his key he would have gone there, but Jared didn't know that and Jensen had no plans of telling him, at least not until after he had gotten what he wanted and with the hunger obvious on Jared's eyes, he thought it might be soon.

"I rather be here," Jensen admitted, ignoring the cold fabric against his skin and instead he leaned back against the counter, pushing his hips forward.

-¤-  
-¤-

Every part of Jared was screaming for him to back away, to do anything to put some distance between himself and Jensen. At least every part that wasn't focused on the urge to slam Jensen up against the wall and claim his mouth in a kiss hard enough to bruise. Jensen who looked more sinful than any wet dream Jared had ever had, dressed in clothes that clung to his body like a second skin and the wetness giving a sheen that Jared longed to lick away.

"You want to be here?" Jared asked, trying to make sense of what the boy in front of him said.

Just a boy. Jared repeated those words in his head, time and time again but his hardening cock ignored each word and instead strained against his jeans.

"You really shouldn't be here," Jared pointed out.

"Is that why you haven't let go of me yet?" Jensen asked.

Jared looked down to where his hand was still around Jensen's wrist and not for the first time did he notice the size difference between the two of them. While Jensen showed promise of height, he must still have another growth spurt or two in him and as it was, Jared towered above him. He let go of Jensen but instead of pulling back he found himself placing his hands on Jensen's slender hips, feeling the damp material of the boy's jeans under his fingertips and he wasn't really thinking when he pushed his hands up and in under Jensen's tight t-shirt.

"This is not a good idea," Jared mumbled to himself but he couldn't stop his hands from moving over wet skin, feeling Jensen shiver under the soft touch. "Damnit, you...fucking planned this?"

Jensen didn't answer but he moved closer, stepping in until their bodies were pressed together and Jared could feel just how small Jensen was, how slender his limbs and how perfect he fit against Jared. A low groan rang out and it took a moment before Jared realized that it came from him and the next moment Jensen's hands came up to tangle in Jared's hair.

"C'mon, I want this. You want this. You want _me_!"

He knew he should protest, knew he should push Jensen aside and do anything that wasn't tasting the boy's mouth but that was just what he found himself doing, pushing his tongue in between soft lips and it was everything he had thought it would be, and yet so much better. A low moan escaped Jensen and it went straight to Jared's cock, making him even harder and Jared knew then and there that he was going to burn in hell for all eternity, but he also knew that it was worth it as long as he got to have Jensen.

"You'll be the death of me," he groaned but despite his own protests his hands moved down to pop the button of Jensen's jeans.

"Front...pocket..." Jensen gasped, hands pushing in under Jared's shirt.

Jared didn't bother asking what he would find there, instead he just pushed his hand down the boy's pocket and he wasn't really surprised when his fingers touched a condom and a small sachet of lube. He wanted to strip the boy naked and just slam into him, bury himself inside tight heat and just take and take but he managed to pull back for a moment and get to the button that made the shutters close over the serving hatch in the side of the truck, leaving them in the gloom of the truck.

"What?" Jensen asked, looking up at Jared, eyes glazed over in lust and seemingly forgetting all about the damp chill of his clothes.

"Don't want anyone seeing this," Jared answered, surprised by the roughness of his own voice.

"Because...this is wrong?" Jensen said, hands still moving over Jared's body.

"Because you're mine!" Jared growled, giving in and pinning Jensen against the wall, devouring his mouth.

Nimble hands worked at the buttons of his stupid work clothes, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and Jared groaned at the feel of skin on skin as he peeled tight jeans down slender hips. The voice in the back of his mind that was still protesting got easier to ignore once he had Jensen out of his clothes and was presented with the most sinful view he had ever seen. Pale skin dotted with freckles spread out in front of him and Jared had to take a step back, just taking in the sight in front of him but if he had expected Jensen to blush he was sorely mistaken. The boy leaned back against the counter, body on perfect display and his hips canting forward, giving Jared an even better view of softly defined muscles and the prettiest cock he had ever felt the urge to wrap his lips around.

"Fucking hell," Jared gasped as he looked down Jensen's body, taking in the flush of arousal and the perfect bow of the boy's legs.

"Here," Jensen said and reached one hand out towards Jared.

For a moment Jared was confused but then Jensen pulled the lube from Jared's hands, ripping it open and coating his slender fingers. Jared's mouth went dry as Jensen looked up at him, licking his lips once before he turned around and presented Jared with the most perfect of asses. Balancing himself against the wall Jensen pushed his ass out for Jared to get a clear view, eyes raking down over the curve of his spine and down to the swell of his ass but what his gaze really focused on was the pink furl of the boy's hole. His breath caught in his chest when Jensen spread his legs wider before reaching back to push two slick fingers against the tight opening.

Jensen moaned when he pushed one finger inside, a velvet sound that made Jared's cock throb and he wasted no time getting his jeans unbuttoned and pushed down, letting them fall to the floor with a soft thud and Jared stood in just boxer briefs, staring at a kid slowly fingering himself open.

"Dream about this," Jensen mumbled and Jared wasn't sure he was meant to hear it. "No one else came close to...oh God...oh..."

"You're not a virgin," Jared realized, listening to the moans falling from Jensen's sinful lips.

"No..." Jensen admitted, pushing a second finger inside himself. "But this...this is..."

He didn't get further before Jared moved in close again and he could barely breathe as he slid one finger in beside Jensen's, moaning when he felt silken heat tight around their fingers. Jared leaned in, brushing his lips over freckled shoulders and he could feel Jensen tremble under the soft touch, inner muscles fluttering where they were clenching around him.

"I shouldn't want this," Jared said even though he knew he was far beyond the place where he would have been able to say no.

"I'm yours," Jensen answered on a moan. "Just, do it..."

Jared grabbed for the remaining lube where Jensen had dropped in on the counter, an abandoned ice cream scoop right next to it and Jared had a hard time fully taking in the way two worlds were colliding, right there in the back of the truck. A part of him wanted to push in bare, feel Jensen tight and hot around his cock just like that but he knew better and with a groan he reached for the condom, ripping it open and sliding it down his achingly hard cock.

"Hard," Jensen pleaded. "I want you to..."

The words faded into a pleading whine when Jared pulled his finger out and then gripped Jensen's own hand to pull the boy's fingers free and he stared down at the pink opening, taking in the way it didn't fully close once their fingers were out.

"You fucking tease," Jared growled. "You've been flirting for weeks, this was supposed to be a simple summer job but oh no, you had to come and show off that pretty body. Your lips...your damn mouth around those popsicles...so fucking hot...I can't...I have to..."

He stepped in closer and wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, rubbing the head of his dick over the rim and he wished it was his own pre-come making the skin glisten instead of lube.

"Wanted you, so much," Jensen moaned and if it wasn't for Jared's free hand on the boy's hip he was sure that he would have pushed himself back on Jared's cock, making Jared come before he fully had the chance to appreciate the body in front of him.

"God...damn...tease," Jared groaned, slowly pushing forward, watching as the head of his cock slowly spread Jensen open, pink rim stretching to let him inside.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen wanted to cry with how good it felt as he felt himself opening up for Jared, how much better it was than anything he had ever felt before. The weeks of dreaming about Jared, of pushing fingers inside himself and imagining it to be Jared had not been able to prepare him for the feel of Jared actually there. He couldn't believe it was truly happening, that he was naked inside of the ice cream truck with Jared pressing further and further inside, all of his dreams coming true and he couldn't hold back an almost desperate sound as Jared suddenly bottomed out with one hard thrust.

"Oh...oh...God!" he whimpered. "Just...yeah...oh..."

Jared had stilled behind him, cock buried so deep inside that Jensen was surprised that he couldn't taste pre-come on the back of this tongue. When he had first seen Jared, taking in how big he was, the very thought of the man's cock had made Jensen _want_ but he hadn't been prepared for just how big Jared was and he was struggling to try and adjust to the stretch.

"So fucking tight," Jared said, voice strung out with lust and as much as Jensen loved the feel of Jared leaning over him, blanketing his body, he wished he could be able to see the man. "God, I will never get enough of this."

With those words Jared pulled out slowly, making Jensen try to find something to grab hold of but only finding the clear metal counter and he heard a clinking sound when his fumbling hands pushed something to the floor. Before Jensen had the chance to notice what it was he had hit Jared slammed back in with one hard thrust and Jensen cried out as pure pleasure crackled up his spine.

"God, quiet," Jared gasped and he reached up to push two fingers into Jensen's mouth. "Can't...have anyone... _fuck_...hear you..."

Jensen knew that Jared was right but even with his lips wrapped around Jared's fingers it was hard to keep himself quiet as Jared started fucking him harder than Jensen had ever been fucked before. Jared's free hand moved from where he had been bracing himself on the counter next to Jensen, instead he let his fingers trail over Jensen's skin, making it pebble with the soft touch and Jensen whined around the fingers sliding in and out over his mouth.

"Think you can keep quiet?" Jared asked, pulling his fingers out until the tips were tickling Jensen's lips.

"Fuck...yes...maybe..."

"Good enough for me," Jared said but to Jensen's surprised he pulled out and Jensen gasped at the sudden emptiness.

When Jared took a step back, Jensen suddenly got aware of just how cold he still was, his skin still damp from the rain and without Jared's body heat warming him up Jensen started shivering.

"Come here," Jared growled and Jensen found himself pulled back and spun around.

"What are...ough..."

Jensen let out a surprised gasp when Jared lifted him clean off the floor and put him on the counter, pulling him to the edge until he could stand between Jensen's spread thighs and Jensen barely had time to catch his breath before Jared slammed their mouths together and Jared slid back inside him. He was sure that Jared's mouth on his was to keep him quiet, something that might be a good plan considering how it felt when Jared pressed them close together and Jensen's own, hard dick was trapped between their bellies. Each hard thrust brought him closer and closer to orgasm and Jensen struggled to get a hand down between them, wrapping fingers around himself.

"C'mon," he pleaded, pulling his lips from Jared's. "So close, wanna come with you inside me. Please, please...fuck...please..."

"So good," Jared groaned, circling his hips in a motion that made his cock brush against Jensen's prostate. "Knew you would be..."

A blissed out smile stretched Jensen's lips when he realized that Jared must have thought of him as well, maybe even as much as Jensen had thought about him and with that thought settling deep inside him, Jensen came with a half-muffled cry. He could feel Jared's cock twitch inside him and he heard the man groan as he came and even though he knew it was wrong, Jensen sort of wished there was no condom to keep them apart.

He wrapped his legs around Jared's waist, pulling the man closer as he clung to his own orgasm, twisting his hand where it worked his cock in an attempt to drag it out and he could feel his ass practically milk Jared's come from him as their tongues tangled together.

"Fuck," Jared groaned. "That's...Jensen..."

Jensen let out low whimper and he pulled his hand back, lifting his sticky fingers up to his lips but before he could do anything, Jared wrapped his fingers around Jensen's wrist and pulled his fingers to his own lips, licking Jensen's come away.

"Still regretting it?" Jensen mumbled, body feeling heavy and sated. "Still think this is wrong?"

"Yeah," Jared said but he stayed buried inside Jensen and he leaned in for a kiss much softer than any they had shared before. "But I think I can stand to be wrong again..."

Outside the rain kept hammering down the truck and apart from soft moans and the slide of lips it was the only sound Jensen heard and he had finally forgotten all about being wet and cold and all that mattered was the feel of Jared against him and the knowledge that it would happen again.

-¤-  



End file.
